Wolf's Moon
by The Gleameyes808
Summary: Hibiki the rabbit tends to an injured silver-haired wolf despite the danger and the doubts of his friends. Will it turn out alright for him? Devil Survivor 2 AU world where most of the characters are (partially) woodland animals. Will the prey fall to the predator? Or is it the other way around? Read on and find out!
1. Prologue

**Wolf's Moon**

A/N: Gleam-eyes here! This is another AU fic on Devils Survivor 2. This time, Hibiki and the guys are woodland creatures! This fanfic takes to much of the events in the one-shot manga It was a Moonlight Night by Tooyama Masuko. Check it out if you want to get a somewhat advanced peek at the next events on this fanfic. I do not make any money off this fic. Devils Survivor 2 characters belong to Atlus. If they did belong to me, well... Nope, they're perfect just the way they are. Kudos to Atlus! XD On to the show!

* * *

~_PROLOGUE~_

Hibiki the rabbit shuffled cautiously from one bush to the next, sniffing here and there for any sign of trouble. But in his mind, he knew he was _asking _for trouble. /Mom told me never to venture this far to the edge of the forest at night, or even in day! She always warned me of the wolves here since I was a kit./ Hibiki thought worriedly. /But I'll never get to enjoy the full moon if I stay near the burrow. The nearer to the edge, the lovelier the view of the moon gets./ Mind made up, he crept forward through the undergrowth with the quiet manner of the rabbit folk, pausing at intervals to listen for signs of danger. Finally, Hibiki pushed through a ring of bushes to reveal a clearing. An outcropping of rock dominated the flat space like a small cliff. Hibiki raised his eyes towards the top of it and saw something that made his breath catch and a thrill of fear shoot down his spine.

_A wolf..._

Pointed and triangular ears, silver hair rippling in the night breeze, and clear gray eyes as if they come from the moon herself... Hibiki stared transfixed at the creature before him, heart beating wildly as the wolf locked gazes with him as well. The bright full moon shone behind the predator but Hibiki hardly noticed it. It only served to enhance the beauty of the hunter standing proud upon the rock. The wolf held the rabbit's gaze for a while longer then turned and disappeared into the trees. Hibiki drew in the breath he didn't know he was holding. As his heartbeats started to slow, he realizes he had just been seen by a top-tier predator and had gotten away unscathed. Even worse, he hadn't thought even once about running away from an animal who could and would've caught and eaten him in an instant. Hibiki looked at the moon, still bright, still beautiful... But he felt in his heart that he had seen something even more beautiful...


	2. Chapter 1: The One thing he can do

**CHAPTER 1**

"What the-?" Hibiki crouched, peering at the battered form in front of him.

Bruised and unmoving, the same wolf that he beheld earlier was collapsed on the ground near his burrow. He had come across the wolf while searching for something to eat. Hibiki's instincts dictated that he should run away, the fear of being the wolf's next meal running rampant in his mind. And... Is the wolf even alive...?

"Y-you're not dead... Are you?" Hibiki was filled with an unexplainable fear for the creature's death. He sniffed cautiously at the wolf's form. Thankfully, he felt that the wolf was breathing when his ear brushed on his face.

"Ah." The rabbit's ears were sensitive. He crouched back, staring at the wolf's handsome face. /What should I do? To meet a wolf here, so far from their territory.../ His gaze shifted to the wolf's numerous injuries. /But if I leave him here like this... He might die.../

Hibiki fell silent, debating the danger of a rabbit such as himself helping the wolf, their natural predator. But as he looked back at the hunter's peaceful face, he knew that there was only one thing he could do.


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**CHAPTER 2**

The wolf opened his eyes. He sat up, looking about him. He saw that he was on a bed of hay inside a cave. His hand bumped something and he looked questioningly at the carrot and various berries arranged beside him on a leaf. Then he looked at himself. He saw that someone had tended his injuries after he had collapsed from exhaustion who knows where. And that someone was probably the vegetable-eater standing guard at the entrance of the cave.

"Hey." He called out. The wolf watched amused as the rabbit jumped a bit from having been detected. "Did you bring me here?"

"...Yes." The rabbit replied cautiously.

"...Hmmm..." The wolf stared at the blue eyes of the white rabbit. Then he picked up the carrot beside him, grimacing in distaste. "I can't eat this, you know... I'm a carnivore." He tossed the vegetable to the rabbit.

The rabbit caught the carrot deftly. "I-I know that, b-but..."

The wolf's gaze suddenly turned menacing. "I like stuff like rabbit." His fangs gleamed as he smirked.

"!" The wolf saw a quiver of fear race through the rabbit. But the herbivore didn't break his gaze from the predator. He clutched the carrot in his hands as if it was a weapon. The wolf was impressed. /I have never seen such a brave rabbit.../

The wolf chuckled, bewildering the tense herbivore. "Heh, I was just joking. I don't eat the ones who save me. They are not irrelevant to me."

All the nervousness left the rabbit's form at the wolf's words. He watched, blushing slightly, at the wolf's chuckling face. "My name is Yamato. You are...?" The wolf asked.

"...Hibiki..." The rabbit answered a little timidly. /Why is it that even though he's a wolf... I'm not that scared by him... /

/And why is he so... Beautiful...?/


	4. Chapter 3: The Rabbit and his friends

**CHAPTER 3**

Yamato the wolf awoke to the sound of Hibiki greeting somebody. He rolled over, hearing a couple of unfamiliar voices greet the rabbit in likewise fashion. His sharp eyes discerned an ordinary-looking yellow-scarfed male raccoon and an unusually big-bosomed female porcupine walking up to Hibiki near the lip of the cave.

"What brings you here, guys?" Hibiki asked.

"Hibiki, we heard from Jungo... Did you call him to help you carry a beat-up wolf to his old cave?" The raccoon asked worriedly. Yamato's ears pricked up indignantly at the description "beat-up". /I was not _that _hurt... All right, I may have passed out from my injuries, but I am not beat-up!/ He thought haughtily.

"Yes...?" Hibiki sounded like he does not know where the raccoon was going with his line of questioning.

"And you're tending to his injuries...?" The raccoon continued while the porcupine looked at Hibiki in concern.

"Yes, why?" Hibiki questioned.

"Dude, he's a wolf! He could eat you or something!" The raccoon exclaimed.

"H-Hibiki, you won't put yourself in danger, will you?" The porcupine said softly.

"No, guys, I won't." Hibiki said reassuringly. Seeing his friends' unconvinced faces, he added, "Seriously, I won't. Yamato said he won't eat me."

"So, that's his name, is it? The nerve of him, stumbling into our forest like that!" The raccoon said hotly. "...Wait, is he in the cave right now?"

"Yes I am, little raccoon." Yamato's deep voice echoed from the cave's shadows. His face suddenly appeared behind Hibiki's shoulder. "Indeed, I promised the rabbit that I won't eat him... I wouldn't promise the same for other irrelevant little raccoons." He smirked menacingly at the mammal.

"EEEEP!" The raccoon jumped in fright and hid himself in the nearby bush. The porcupine bristled in alarm, her spines twitching.

"Yamato, these are my friends. They're not "irrelevant". Promise me you won't eat them too." Hibiki said a little sternly to the wolf.

"...All right." Yamato acquiesced. The raccoon peeked out from the bush while the porcupine looked surprised, her gaze shifting from Hibiki to the wolf and back again.

"Yamato, these are my friends Daichi..." Hibiki indicated the raccoon trying to extricate himself from the bush. "And Io." He motioned at the porcupine standing shyly nearby. "Guys, this is Yamato, the wolf I took in for a while."

"You have... interesting friends, rabbit." Yamato watched as the porcupine Io took hold of Daichi the raccoon's arm and helped him pull himself out of the bush he was trapped in.

"Why? Don't you have friends, Yamato?" Hibiki asked curiously, staring carefully at the wolf's face.

"I have no need for friends where I came from. I require only subordinates." Yamato said tersely.

"...That's kinda sad, isn't it?" The raccoon's voice called out.

"...What?" Yamato folded his arms and stared haughtily at Daichi.

"I mean..." Daichi looked uncomfortable. "...You don't get to play normal stuff with anybody? Like tag or dodge-acorn?"

"No, I do not. What is dodge-acorn?"

"I see..." Daichi looked dispirited at Yamato's words. "...It kinda makes me glad I'm just a normal little woodland critter."

Yamato looked surprised at the raccoon's words. "You... Nngh!" The wolf clutched his side in pain. He staggered, his balance unsteady.

"Yamato!" Hibiki was at his side in an instant. He slung Yamato's arm across his shoulders and held him upright. "It might be too soon for you to be up and about, wolf."

"...It looks that way, rabbit." Yamato muttered gravelly.

"Guys, I have to tend to Yamato now... Let's talk sometime else, okay?" Hibiki called out to his friends.

"Alright, Hibiki, I understand." Daichi said. "And for what its worth, Yamato... I hope you get well soon." As the raccoon trained his brown eyes on the wolf, Yamato saw only seriousness in his eyes and resolution in his posture.

"Yes, and please don't hurt Hibiki, wolf-san. If you do, we'll come after you." Io held one of her spines in front of her like a spear.

Yamato looked at the two. He could see the value of having companions such as these. Then he and Hibiki turned and walked back inside the cave.

"Friends are not... irrelevant after all..." The wolf murmured softly. Unbeknownst to him, the rabbit heard and he smiled, glad at the aloof hunter's realization. /No, they're not irrelevant at all, Yamato./

Hibiki reached the hay bed and deposited Yamato on it. He started tending to the wolf's wounds. Yamato stared silently at the cave ceiling as if pondering something. Then he asked: "What is dodge-acorn?"

Hibiki chuckled slightly. "It's a game where you dodge acorns. If you get hit by one, you're out. You form two teams and they try to take each other out by hurling acorns at one another. The side who has most members not hit or whose member is the last one standing is the winner."

Yamato huffed. "It sounds ridiculous. This is the "normal" stuff you do with friends?"

"Yes, and it's fun. I could teach you sometime." Hibiki smiled.

Yamato fell silent once more. Hibiki was curious at what the wolf was thinking but he focused his attention on the wolf's injuries. Suddenly, Yamato spoke again.

"Who is this Jungo?" He asked. "He helped you carry me to this cave?"

"Yes. He is a bear. A grizzly, in fact." Hibiki replied simply. "And this is his old cave. He's found and moved into another one. He says that this one's getting a little small for him."

Yamato stared wide-eyed at the rabbit, thinking that he must be joking. /This rabbit has a grizzly bear for a friend?!/ But he feels that the herbivore is completely serious. It was faint but he smelled the scent of bear on himself when he first awoke. He had dismissed it as the scent that lingered when this cave was once a bear's refuge. /He called his friend Jungo the _grizzly _bear, to help _carry _me, a _wolf_, into this cave?!/

"...You have interesting friends, rabbit." Yamato said dourly.

"Yes I do, don't I, Yamato?" Hibiki smiled cheerfully, but a bit menacingly as he dabbed crushed herbs on the wolf's vulnerable areas.


	5. Chapter 4: I'm in love with a wolf?

**CHAPTER 4**

Days passed by as the wolf's body slowly recovered. Yamato regained his strength through the attention and care given to him by the rabbit until he felt well enough to hunt. He hunted mice, shocking Hibiki from time to time when he turned to face him, a mouse dangling from his fangs. But he kept his word that he would not eat Hibiki's friends. They visited once in a while, the raccoon still terrified of him, and the porcupine still shy and wary around him. Hibiki's other friends also visited at the news that he was living with a wolf. Hinako the fox, Joe the badger, Airi the canary, and, finally, Jungo the bear. It was quite an experience seeing the tall, stoic grizzly bear lumbering to their cave, offering Hibiki some raw fish he calls "sushi". It seemed he had an endless supply of them.

The time that went by was hardly noticed by the two. As the rabbit tended to the wolf, he would tell Yamato stories about his life in the woodland. Hibiki's stories were full of nonsensical and light things like playing dodge-acorn with his friends in the bright sunlight, laughing as Daichi choked funnily on a horrible-tasting berry, and tracing the rainbow with Joe like 'Raiiiinbooow'." The wolf hardly revealed anything about himself but he was an avid audience whenever Hibiki starts talking. The rabbit never thought that the carnivore would ever be interested in his simple tales, but Yamato listened, enraptured, every time.

Finally, the day came that Yamato recovered enough that he could leave anytime he wanted. Hibiki had been both anticipating and dreading this day. He was glad that the wolf recovered from his injuries fairly quickly but there was a sadness deep in his heart from knowing that the wolf could leave anytime he wanted to. Then he would be alone once again in his burrow. Somehow, he felt that returning to his old life wasn't the same as it used to...

"Hey..." Yamato's voice interrupted his musings as he unwound the last of the bindings on Yamato's wounds. He looked up, startled, into the bright gray eyes.

"Why did you decide to save me, Hibiki?" The sound of his name on that deep voice made him shudder pleasantly. The rabbit had no idea why.

"...You probably don't remember, Yamato, but..." Hibiki colored slightly. "That night of the full moon was the first time I saw you..."

The rabbit turned his face away from the wolf in his embarrassment. "I thought that you were really beautiful... So I..."

He heard the wolf shift a bit at his side to hear him better. Hibiki decided not to be such a mouse about it and turned to face the silver-hair. "So I..." He was struck at how close Yamato's face was to his own. So close that the rabbit's suddenly deep breaths stirred the platinum bangs framing the exquisitely handsome face.

"Oh!" Hibiki jumped, blushing madly as he turned abruptly from the carnivore.

"Hibiki?" The wolf's slightly confused voice reached his ears and the sensitive appendages twitched at the wolf's breath on them.

"I-I need to go get some more medicine to pack along the way!" He scurried rapidly from the wolf's side and out of the cave.

/What's going on...?/ Hibiki's heart beat wildly as he raced away from their dwelling. /I'm getting weird.../

He stopped running but his heartbeats refused to slow. /Not being scared of a wolf... My heart doing flip-flops at the sight of him... Staring at the quirk of his lips, the arch of his brow.../

Then it hit him like a giant acorn. /I... _love_... him?/ Hibiki thought disbelievingly. "I love Yamato the wolf...?" Each time he said it, the more unbelievable it sounded. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew it to be true. He, Hibiki the rabbit, had fallen in love with Yamato, a wolf.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the impending danger until it was too late. The leaves rustled and parted to reveal three full-grown wolves, all stalking the unsuspecting rabbit.


	6. Chapter 5: True Feelings

**CHAPTER 5**

Gomenasai! Sorry, guys, for the late update. T_T I was quite busy last week you see. I can't even seem to decide on how to end the last chapters of The Takoyaki Encounter. But don't worry I'll get to it as soon as I can... just as soon as I figure out that M scene, hehe. Anyway, here's chapter 5 of Wolf's Moon. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

After Hibiki left, a couple of Yamato's subordinates flew in from the night, following strange rumors of a silver-haired wolf living in a cave with a rabbit. Makoto the hawk and Fumi the owl were the only two followers of Yamato that weren't wolves. But they had sworn loyalty to him for the acts of contrition he had supposedly done for them in the past. He did not know why. All he did was instruct Otome to tend to them after they were found injured on the ground.

"Chief, you're alright! Thank goodness!" Makoto cried, sounding extremely relieved.

"Of course I am. Was there any doubt at all?" Yamato replied haughtily.

"Yes, I'm glad you're alright, Chief." Fumi said monotonously.

"Makoto, report. What's happening to the pack?" Yamato crossed his arms.

"The rest of the pack is fine, Chief. Otome led them all to safety." Makoto said. "She has also tended to those wounded in the escape."

"I see... And of the wolf council of elders?" Yamato asked. Makoto hesitated a bit before answering.

"They are in disarray. With most of the pack members allied to you, they could not get enough prey to be hunted for them than they usually do. As a result, they are now overstepping the pack's territory boundaries." Makoto reported.

"..." Yamato was silent. He planned to drive the council and their followers from the pack's territory. The elders were doddering old fools who are incapable of hunting their own prey, and so, they force the other pack members to hunt for them, gorging themselves while the rest of the pack suffers from starvation. They and their followers hunt excessively, turning large swaths of the pack's territory into lifeless brushland, all to feed their greed. He'd had enough of acting as their dummy. For so long he was raised in isolation, trained to be the leader of the pack because of his unique ability. An ability that was bestowed upon him from the moon. The elders kept him as leader, wanting to use him and his abilities to extend their territory. So that night under the full moon, he acted as bait for the elders and their cronies while the rest of the pack who were loyal to him escaped from their harmful influence. He had used his powers to fend off his attackers but he could not defend himself totally from the blows of his enemies. He barely escaped, and had fallen unconscious from pain and exhaustion somewhere in the forest. Then, of all creatures, he was tended and nursed back to health by a rabbit, an animal he never thought of other than prey. But this rabbit was... special. He was smart, quick, and _brave_. He challenged Yamato with his witty banter, and he could look after himself, as proved by his knowledge of the forest's medicinal herbs. Most of all, his friends deferred to him and acted as if he was their leader. Yes, his rabbit was interesting and he intrigued Yamato to no end.

"Um, Chief...?" Makoto's voice broke him from his revelry. "Will you come back to the pack with us now?"

"I..." Suddenly, Yamato hesitated. He knew he had to go and lead his pack as their rightful leader. He can't stay here forever, and he was already well enough to fight. But why does the idea of leaving his rabbit put a painful twinge in his heart...?

"Chief...?" Makoto's concerned voice penetrated through the fog of his thoughts.

"I... I'll go..." Yamato finally put past his lips. He started forward but his paws felt like they were weighted down, heavy and unresponsive. Finally, his limbs just ceased movement and he stood there, within the shadows at the lip of the cave, his head bowed.

"Chief, what's wrong?" Now even Fumi sounded a little worried. Inwardly, Yamato chuckled. /Look at me... Brought to such depths by a rabbit... _Prey_.../ He thought self-deprecatingly. But he knew that he could never look at Hibiki in such a way. The rabbit was more than that. He was more than what Yamato thought was possible. He had stolen his heart.

"I shall stay here." The wolf chief announced brazenly. Makoto had bewildered look on her face while Fumi looked a bit surprised. "We shall make this part of the forest our new territory and start anew. The pack shall hunt only deer and mice. No rabbits, raccoons, porcupines, foxes, badgers, and certainly no canaries."

"..." The two birds stared in silent surprise at the silver-hair's sudden declaration but Fumi recovered quickly.

"That's going to be a problem, sir." She droned while preening the feathers under her wing.

A sense of foreboding seized Yamato. "And why is that?"

"This area of the forest is about to be encroached by the elders and those allied to them. They will reach this place tonight." Makoto quickly responded, peering at the wolf anxiously.

Dread filled Yamato's chest. /Hibiki.../ The rabbit was out, tonight of all nights! A low growl rumbled from his chest, sprung from worry. His ears shifted and twitched in agitation. Hibiki... who took care of him with such kindness and attention... Hibiki... who taught him which herbs can soothe pain and stop infection... Hibiki... who laughed and kept plying him with vegetables that he hated... Hibiki... and his ears that twitched and shuddered every time he so much as blew on them... Hibiki... whose eyes were as blue as the sky and whose countenance shone like the sun... /I'm not the one who's beautiful, Hibiki... You are... by far... the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on./

Yamato's growl grew louder and more fearsome by the second, echoing in the cave, increasing the sound a thousandfold. Suddenly, the wolf erupted in a howl that shook the surrounding trees. The sound was of utmost worry for his beloved and the promise of dire retribution to any that would harm him. Yamato's gray eyes shone brightly thru the night as he barreled away, snarling, following the scent of the blue-eyed rabbit.


	7. Chapter 6: Hibiki's Rescue

**CHAPTER 6**

"What's that? I thought I smelled another wolf..." A gruff voice broke the silence of the night.

Startled, Hibiki whirled around. His blue eyes widened in alarm at the trio of wolves slowly approaching him, backing him to a tree.

"Hey, that's a rabbit, isn't it?" One of the wolves said.

"Ah, well, that's even better! I'm starved, let's eat it." Hibiki shuddered in fear as the wolf who spoke licked his chops and stalked towards him even faster, killing intent clear in his eyes.

Survival instincts screaming, the rabbit looked wildly around for a way to escape. Suddenly, he felt the bark of a tree come in contact with his back. The wolves covered every direction in which he could run. /No..._ No escape_.../ The thought registered in his fear-laced brain. /I'm... I'm going to be _eaten_.../ He closed his eyes, unable to bear to look at his attackers.

Broken images of silver hair, intense gray eyes, and lips quirking to a smirk raced to the forefront of his panicked mind. /If I am going to be _eaten_... If it had to be a _wolf_... I... I wouldn't mind if it was _him_.../ He thought desperately. /I-I can't die here... Yamato.../

"_Yamato!_"

A sudden swirl of air, a fearsome snarl and a surprised yelp of pain registered through his ears. Then a warm hand gripped him and he was enveloped a tight embrace. The familiar scent of wolf, _his _wolf, wafted up to his nose. He opened his eyes to those of the gray that he loved so much. "Yamato..." His eyes welled with tears.

"You called, rabbit?" The wolf smirked at the teary blue orbs of the herbivore. Then he turned and growled at the wolves who were about to attack him.

"This one's _my _prey. I suggest you get your own." He snarled at them. One of them was knocked away in Yamato's race to get to Hibiki and is trying to get up.

"You!" One of the wolves answered with a snarl of his own. "How dare you show your face again after you betrayed the elders! They were the ones who raised you and made you leader of the pack!"

Yamato looked at them in disdain. "They betrayed the pack long ago with their wretched existence. I have no use for weak members who cannot catch their own prey. You and the others that do their bidding are even more to blame for feeding their unending greed."

"You... you arrogant bastard!" The three wolves pounced on Yamato in anger, claws slashing and fangs exposed. Suddenly, the moonlight seemed to bend away from the wolves, darkening their sight. Hibiki watched, entranced, as Yamato's gray eyes seemed to glow even brighter as the light reflected in the enemy wolves' eyes became darker then extinguished. The wolves fell to the ground, cupping their sockets and moaning.

"I can't see! I can't see!" One writhed on the ground in terror.

"What did you do to us?!" The second was too terrified to move and sat on the ground, shaking, hugging his legs.

"Bastard...! I'll get you!" The third slashed blindly at his surroundings then promptly smacked himself on a tree.

Hibiki stifled a laugh at the ridiculous actions of the wolves, quivering in mirth. Yamato smiled at his amusement then turned his attention to the fallen enemies.

"You!" He snapped and all the sightless wolves froze in fear. "You will go back to the elders and report that this forest is under _my _protection. If any of you set foot on this ground or anywhere near it... I _will _know and I will defend this territory with all of my power. Now get out of my sight!" The wolves scrambled to their feet and raced blindly away, bumping into trees and each other.

"..." Hibiki looked up at the wolf as the night became quiet once more. The silver-hair was glaring at the wake of his almost attackers. Even with his fangs bared and his eyes sharp in anger, the wolf was still unspeakably beautiful... majestic in his primal fury. Then the wolf looked at him and he blushed as he realized that they were still intertwined in an embrace. The wolf gently set him down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" The gray eyes held only concern as they looked into the blue. "They smelled my scent on you. That's what attracted them here."

"While I'm here with you it's dangerous, so don't go wandering around alone. Always stay by my side."

"...Gyu" Tears welled in Hibiki's eyes as absolute joy and relief crashed through him at the fact that he'd just been saved from mortal peril by his beloved... Then hope as he realized that Yamato said that he won't leave. That he'll stay here with him.

He leaned forward and buried his head into the hunter's warm, solid chest, tears flowing freely in gladness.

"Hey..." The wolf's deep voice echoed as he breathed on his ear, making him shiver with unexplainable pleasant sensations.

"..." For a while they held each other on the ground until the rabbit's tears stopped flowing. Yamato's warm embrace held Hibiki together and he felt the strong, even beats of the wolf's heart right under his hands. The wolf made him feel safe and warm like never before and he never wanted to let go...

"...Hibiki..." The sound of his name on Yamato's voice induced a quiver in Hibiki's belly. It was something akin to happiness but something totally different. The rabbit never felt this way before.

"...We don't owe each other anything any more..."

"...?" The rabbit lifted his head, looking at Yamato in confusion. The carnivore's features were shadowed.

"Which means..." Yamato leaned closer to Hibiki and stared straight into his eyes. Unfathomable emotion was reflected in the beautiful gray orbs. Hibiki shuddered at the closeness of the wolf.

"Is it alright if I eat you? Hibiki."


	8. Chapter 7: The Claiming

**CHAPTER 7**

"_Is it alright if I eat you? Hibiki._"

The words echoed through Hibiki's shocked mind. "...Ah"

/Why...? I thought Yamato didn't think of me as prey.../ Hibiki's thoughts registered slowly through the fog of disbelief. /I thought he wanted me to always stay by his side... Did he meant it... _this way_...?/

The rabbit's heartbeats reverberated throughout his body as Yamato stared at him intently, waiting... waiting for his answer. Instinct for survival warred within him but one look into those gray eyes, he knew... He _couldn't_ run, not from _him_... He had given his heart to him, and if he wanted all of himself, then so be it.

"...It's okay... It can't be helped, I guess..." Hibiki expelled a shuddering breath and lifted his head to face Yamato.

"It's alright... As long as it's you, Yamato, it's alright." Dry blue eyes met the gray. His body shuddered one last time in surrender and he was still.

The wolf shifted and leaned closer to the rabbit. "Then... I won't hold back." He licked the tear tracks lining Hibiki's face.

Yamato's arms wrapped around him and held him closer as the wolf licked his cheeks, his mouth, his neck... tasting him... slowly undressing him of his white coat. It slid off his shoulders as Yamato caressed him with unexpectedly soft fingers. Bending, the wolf licked and tasted one of his nipples as he divested him of his pants.

"No... Not..." /Not there.../ The rabbit panted and moaned as the wolf attacked his sensitive spots. /What... what is this...? Why is he making me feel this way...?/ "Nnn... Haa... Ahh..."

The wolf descended upon his body and licked the rabbit's arousal with his sinful mouth. "Mmph! Aahmm..." Hibiki tried to muffle his sounds but it was all in vain as Yamato's tongue slid lower and lower and licked his puckered little opening. "Hiii!"

"No... Nooo..." *Hikuu* His ears twitched in surprise and unexpected pleasure as that slick, wet muscle breached his puckered orifice. "No more... Haa... Please..." He felt that something was building... building within himself. Was he dying...?

"Hurry... Finish me off..." He twitched and clenched his hands as Yamato lifted his legs and sucked him to oblivion. "Aaaaaahhhh..."

"Haaa..." Hibiki opened his eyes. /I'm... I'm not dead...?/

"!?" Hibiki's noise of surprise was lost as Yamato kissed him. Yamato took advantage of his slightly open lips and swept his tongue into the rabbit's mouth. Hibiki basked in the warmth of the wolf's lips against his own and the bittersweet salty taste that he realized was his own essence.

He panted as he lay there, dizzy from the searing kiss. He stared at the bright gray orbs. "Aren't... Aren't you going to eat me?"

"...That's not what I meant." Yamato took off his own coat. He rolled Hibiki on the grass until his back was facing him. "I was talking about this..."

"Ahhh!" Hibiki moaned in surprise as Yamato nudged the blunt head of his erection between Hibiki's cheeks.

He leaned down and covered Hibiki's body with his own, sliding his hand over his. "I've fallen for you." He took Hibiki's ear in his fangs and nibbled on the sweet sensitive appendage.

"Yamato... Ahh..." The rabbit moaned as the wolf thrusted forward, the head breaching his puckered orifice.

"Does it hurt?" Concern laced Yamato's voice.

"Noo... That's not it..." Hibiki struggled to find his voice amid all the sensations. He must say it... He must tell his beloved wolf how much he felt for him. "I love you too, Yamato..."

Yamato smiled breathtakingly. "Love you, my rabbit." He thrusted forward, filling Hibiki to the hilt.

"AHHHH! Love... My wolf..." Hibiki was reduced to moans as he was claimed, _eaten _thoroughly at the hands of his beautiful, demanding silver-haired wolf.


End file.
